If it's all okay with you?
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Gabriel has needs, and he's fully prepared to display those needs to one certain human. Set during Season 6 or Season 7. Dean/Gabriel and Sam/Castiel are hinted at. Just some fluff.


**Title: **If it's all okay with you?

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairings: **Dean/Gabriel, Sam/Castiel (Hinted at)

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **Gabriel has needs, and he's fully prepared to display those needs to one certain human. Set during Season 6 or Season 7.

**A/N: **Just some fluff. Enjoy.

**Soundtrack: **Kings of Leon's 'Closer'

**...**

"So," Gabriel crosses his arms, "you happy to see me or not?"

It's the most serious thing he's said in the entire ten minute discussion between them. Hell, Dean's still trying to get over the fact that he seems to be relatively intact and is, wait a minute, alive? Not to mention that he decided to show up in the piece of crap motel room he's currently booked for the next week to catch a break from the hunting gig.

Gabriel's 'how's my favorite Deano doing?' nearly made him jump five feet in the air, and he definitely succeeded in spilling the bowl of hot popcorn he had been holding all over himself and falling off the bed in an ungraceful manner. Gabriel's nonstop laughter had only made matters worse.

Let him tell you one thing, Gabriel showing up is not Dean's way of catching a break. And how exactly is he supposed to respond to that question, knowing all that Gabriel could and just might do? Then he thinks about what Gabriel did, due to his pushing, and his heart swells up in appreciation once more. The more he thinks about it, Dean honestly can't lie, and even though it's hard to get the word out, it feels better telling the not so dead after all archangel instead of locking it shut inside, keeping the emotions he so much wants to display off his face.

"Yeah," he struggles. "Yeah, I guess." And with those words spoken, Gabriel plops down on the bed beside him, grinning once more like a five year old and pulling a lollipop out of nowhere. It's another five minutes before Dean settles down beside him, relaxes and speaks, "This is awkward."

"You're telling me, Deano. Looks like we need something to occupy the time."

Oh shit, Dean thinks, this isn't gonna mean anything good.

"Hell, I think I'm the one in need of some serious comfort right about now." With that said, he wraps his arms around Dean possessively, forcing him to lie back on the bed and the hunter stares at him in absolute shock, wondering if he should push him away even though he really doesn't want to be alone right now. Gabriel sighs in contentment, soaking into Dean's delicious smelling clothes, and Dean glances around the room quickly to confirm that no one's watching this incredibly strange sight, primarily Sam, before looking back down at the archangel.

"Uh..."

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment, kiddo." Dean nods even though Gabriel can't see it and curls himself a little around him, deciding to enjoy and not reject the moment, since it's getting less awkward and more cozy by the second.

"Where's Sammy-kins anyway?"

"Probably out with Cas. He thinks he can hide it from me but it's too obvious. Hell, I'm happy for him, wish he wouldn't think otherwise." Gabriel only nods, the sentence casting him into a deep trance of thought and curiosity.

Dean just stares at him, wondering if he's said too much. He just can't seem to help it, he feels like _himself_ when he's around Gabriel. It's the strangest, not to mention the most awesome thing. He never thought this particular archangel would be the one to reach out to him and de-stress him. "What?"

"Nothing, kiddo," Gabriel shakes himself out of it and smiles at the eldest Winchester, stripping him of his shirt and then curling back up into him, smiling at the feel of the human's soft skin against his back. He gets himself settled comfortably because as far as he's concerned, he isn't planning on being interrupted by anyone or anything. He's wanted this moment ever since he gave Dean that Casa Erotica DVD; Gabriel's probably even wanted it beforehand but just would never admit it to himself, and he only did then because he knew he would never get the chance, and somehow it was easier that way.

He's not gonna take the easy way out anymore.

He's been given a second chance to live his life, to right some wrongs, and the first thing on his mind after coming back had been Dean.

Gabriel sighs, regardless of his intentions, knowing Sam and Cas could choose to come back at any minute and he really shouldn't care, but he does. He does because he wants some peace and quiet with the human he's chosen, and he wants Dean to get used to him. It's the very thing he's going to dedicate himself towards from this moment on: Dean, Dean liking him and genuinely wanting to be around him. The way they're curled up together now, it shouldn't even be a question.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure...," before Dean can even take a decent breath he is whisked away to god knows where. He comes back down to himself when Gabriel takes hold of his hand and pulls him alongside him. Dean already starts walking before realizing it, glancing at the ghost town that's been laid to waste around them both.

"Where the hell are we?"

"A place I pillaged a long while back." Gabriel looks around at their surroundings as well, but his main focus is Dean. Dean, who looks so damn beautiful walking beside him, not protesting or demanding that the archangel take him back... yet.

"You pillaged villages?"

Gabriel shrugs at that, "I got bored, plus, it was a great way to stay under the radar." He responds to Dean's glare with, "Hey, don't go all judgmental on me, bucko, if I wasn't involved in carnage at least half a dozen times a year they would have outed me as Loki. It was the only way I could make it."

Dean doesn't say anything after that, merely nods and squeezes Gabriel's hand barely enough to tell but oh, Gabriel can tell and there's no way he'd ever be able to hold back his trademark grin. "So, you're back."

"Alive and intact. And at your service, Dean Winchester."

Dean looks over at him in surprise yet general amusement, "Oh really? I could tell you to bring me some pie and you'd go get it for me, no questions asked, no pouting...?"

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the pie nearly drops to the ground, though the Winchester catches it in time. He pulls off the cloth napkin resting on top of it to keep the warmth in, his mouth reeling in anticipation, and sticks his nose closer to determine the type. "Hmm, cherry," he moans. "How did you know?"

"It's my job, Deano. Since we're gonna be spending a lot more time together." Gabriel hopes, Gabriel goes so far as to cross his fingers behind his back because nothing else has mattered to him as much as Dean Winchester's opinion does now.

"We are?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugs, "If that's okay with you?"

Dean looks back down at the fresh out of the oven warm cherry pie in his hands, and then he looks back up at Gabriel, at his soft amber eyes and warm happy smile, and he honestly finds it hard to look away. He doesn't drop the pie, just merely sets it down on the ground, fully prepared to dig into it before it starts to get cold. He realizes he hasn't managed to stop thinking of Gabriel since he came back, and that sometimes his mind would unwillingly filter out vague but altogether noticeable images of the archangel out of the dizzying hundreds, exactly when Dean least expected it.

Somehow, those images had filled him with hope and pride and both painful and happy memories. He no longer has to obsess over saying sorry and thank you to him at the exact same time. Now, he can finally have a piece of what he's wanted for so long.

He wants to say yes, and he's going to say yes because he does, want to be with Gabriel that is, and it's only because Gabriel wants to be with him that he wants to be with him even more. So Dean leans closer and he kisses Gabriel, one-hundred percent sure of what he's doing, pulling away only when he gets an idea. "What do you say we...?"

"Already got it covered, sugar lips." The archangel snaps his fingers again and this time they land ceremoniously, except for Dean having to hold back a wave of sudden nausea, in some lavish room with all kinds of food adorning the tables and a bed that even looks to be a size bigger than a king. Dean blinks and a split second later the room is darker and a multitude of candles are lit, a heart-shaped box of chocolates on the bed and a vase of fresh red roses on the bedside table. Dean isn't even aware that's he been gawking for entirely too long until Gabriel kisses the shock away.

Leave it to Gabriel to be romantic.

"You trying to seduce me?" Yet somehow the Winchester doesn't even think he really cares. This is... nice. It makes him feel appreciated and not so alone anymore.

"Aw, come on, you love it, Winchester," and he leads Dean to the bed, feeding him a chocolate before shoving him down onto the soft surface. "Hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into, kiddo," he grins down at Dean.

Dean shrugs. How bad could it be?

**FIN**


End file.
